


Whisper of the Stomach

by GreenKnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fast Food, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKnight/pseuds/GreenKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper of the Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß es nicht.

The paperwork that he needed to finish by tonight was the only thing in Levi's head as he was walking towards the nearest fast-food to get his dinner. He's been living on take-out food ever since he moved here in Sina. The sky was dark and the scent of the upcoming rain was already filling the streets. 

It takes nine to twelve steps for him to reach every light post on the sidewalk. Walking this slow means one thing, another long night ahead of him. He entered the usual 24-Hour fast-food place and stared at the menu. The line wasn't remarkably long today and the staff seems to work faster. 

"Good evening~!" Levi flinched at the very flowery greeting. He wasn't done deciding on what he'll order. The cashier was a slim teen with a seriously jovial smile. He has short brown hair and a pair of conspicuous light green eyes. "What's your order, sir?" 

Eren was enjoying his part time job on the fast-food chain and this is one of those nights where he gets to be the cashier boy, which is a rare thing for him. Now, he's on to his seventh customer for the day and the perfect smile on his face is still up and going. He seemed to have startled his customer, the short black-haired guy was unresponsive to his question. "Uhmm… sir?" He asked him the second time with the same warm smile.

If there's anything that orchestrated this certain situation, Levi would've surely stopped it. The thing he hated the most is being speechless, startled and having his defences down. This is a first after he started working. If it wasn't for the cashier's smile, he would've left. He admires people who work hard and take their job seriously. But it is the same smile that brought him to this sticky situation. A sigh came out of his mouth as he tried to compose himself. "1 piece chicken and rice, large fries and medium pineapple juice. That's all." 

He was already fiddling through his wallet to bring out some cash for his payment when the cashier boy repeated his order. He confirmed it without much thought and handed the boy a thin wad of cash. "Sir, what about desserts?" 

He looked at the menu and then at the boy. The moment his eyes came in alignment with the cashier's eyes, he knew he's in big trouble. The two emerald orbs were too damn gorgeous, almost hypnotising. It matches perfectly with his dark brown hair. An image of a flawlessly cut kiwi flashed in Levi's head. Too sweet, too attractive… 

"Can I have you for dessert?" 


End file.
